Hand soap is typically sold in a dispenser that includes a housing and a pump assembly. The hand soap is disposed within the housing. When a user actuates the pump assembly (e.g., by pressing downward), the soap flows out through a nozzle in the pump assembly as a (e.g., foaming) hand soap.
In another embodiment, the dispenser may be sold to the user with no soap inside. The user may pour a measured amount of concentrated soap into the housing through a first end of the housing, and pour a measured amount of water into the housing through a second end of the housing. The concentrated soap and water mix together in the housing. When a user actuates the pump assembly (e.g., by pressing downward), the mixture flows out through a nozzle in the pump assembly as a (e.g., foaming) hand soap. When the concentrated soap and water mixture is exhausted, the user may pour additional measured amounts of concentrated soap and water into the housing, so that the dispenser may continue to be used. What is needed, however, is an improved system and method for refilling a dispenser after the soap is exhausted.